


Seduction

by PetschxMendes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bottom!Toni, F/F, Kinks, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Cheryl, denail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetschxMendes/pseuds/PetschxMendes
Summary: Toni thinks that Cheryl joining the serpents is a terrible idea, but Cheryl vows to change her mind.





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Choni's Serpents are greedy and Im just here to feed them :D
> 
> @SometimeSoft on twitter, if you have any prompts or requests, or just just wanna follow 
> 
> (Cheryl Tops in this one, sorry not sorry)  
> (Sorry for any mistakes)

Cheryl would gladly admit that she loved Toni, she loved everything about the girl but there was one thing that she disliked more than anything. Toni’s tendency to be over protective. Ever since the two girls got together Cheryl noticed the brunette’s passion in the serpents and the true connection she had with all its members. All Cheryl wanted to do was share that with her girlfriend. She knew it meant a lot to Toni and nothing else would make her happier than to be alongside the girl every step of the way, I mean what could happen?

The redhead tried to talk to her girlfriend about joining the serpents many times and how she just wanted to help her but the brunette would just disregard it as a silly thought, well up until today anyway.

“Hey Cheryl? ” The brunette shouted through the trailer.

“Yes T-T?” The girl replied, poking her head out of from the doorway. Cheryl made her way out of the room and into the hallway where Toni was putting on her jacket.

“Jughead said he and the serpents needed me asap, Ghouglies are back in town. Are you okay here for a while?”

“I mean, I could come.” Cheryl stated, knowing the exact reply she would receive. “I could get my archery stuff and-“

“Cheryl, not today baby, okay? I don’t want you getting hurt.” Toni replied in a soft voice. She grabbed the girl’s face, gently placing a long kiss upon Cheryl’s plump lips. “I promise I’ll be okay, I love you Cheryl” And with that she was gone out the door.

Cheryl just didn’t understand, what was so wrong about joining the serpents, what was so wrong about being a part of Toni’s happiness? It angered her that Toni didn’t take it seriously; maybe she just wasn’t good enough? The redhead needed to prove she was capable of being a serpent. That she was ready for it, but how?

 

* * *

 

Toni finally returned home from hours of frantic fighting, the lights of the trailer low, and the presence seeming empty. The brunette took off her Jacket, throwing it onto the couch as she led herself to the dimly lit kitchen. The trailer seemed awfully quiet considering she swore Cheryl would be sat here doing her own thing.

“Cheryl?” She shouted through the trailer earning no response what so ever. Toni quickly made her way over to the closed door of her bedroom, hoping that she would find comfort in whatever was in there.

The brunette’s hand rested on the handle of the door, slowing pulling it down and pushing it open. “Babe, are you in here?” The girl questioned.

Toni was met with a dimly lit room, red radiating from all light sources. A single chair stood in the middle of the empty space, wondering its purpose she made her way over to it. Suddenly music started to fill the room, a song of which the brunette was very familiar with. The door closed behind Toni, turning around her eyes fell upon her girlfriend. Without a word between them the redhead started to walk over to Toni, her eyes fixated on the girl in front of her.

 _Did not know when we met_  
How far we'd get  
Do you feel the same way?

As she reached the pink haired girl Cheryl placed her hand upon her chest and pushed her back into the chair. Toni bit her lip in anticipation not knowing what was happening but she wasn’t complaining at all. Cheryl had never done anything like this before although she looked as if she knew exactly what to do.

  _As soon as I leave you_  
I gotta see you  
And I don't know  
Do you feel the same way?

The redhead took a step back, looking at the stunned girl in the chair. Toni’s eyes filled with lust as she watched her girlfriend drop to the floor, her hands traveling up her legs and to her ass as she rose from the ground. Cheryl began to unbutton her shirt revealing the red lace undergarment hidden by the piece of clothing. Turning around the girl unzipped the plaid skirt clad on her legs letting it drop to the floor. A heat began to grow between Toni’s thighs as the deep red lingerie was revealed. She wouldn’t deny it; she was definitely turned on at the sight of her girlfriend, her body moving to the music, hands sensually exploring her body.

 _You won't go when I won't go_  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
And I take another step  
Do you know what you do to me?

The redhead continued dancing, every second getting more heated than the last. Cheryl walked on over to the aroused girl and climbed onto her lap. Grabbing her face the redhead connected their lips together. The kiss was hungry and passionate, very different than the kisses they would usually share. There was something different about Cheryl, her dominance radiating through every action. Toni’s hands began to wander her girlfriend’s body, wanting to explore every inch of the magnificent girl.

 _How can I keep myself away_  
When I'm falling on for you  
I've never known this kind of love  
I can't help that I'm falling on for you

Cheryl began to slowly rock against the brunette, her tongue still hungrily searching the pink haired girl’s mouth. Removing her mouth she watched as Toni bit down of her lip hiding the explicit moans fighting to escape her mouth. She continued to build up this arousal having no intention to release it. She wanted to show Toni she wasn’t easy, she wasn’t weak, _she was a serpent_. The redhead removed herself from Toni, standing up she continued to keep the eye contact.

“Get up.” She hissed, the dominant side of her taking over. Toni slowly rose from the chair, awaiting her next command.

“Undress now.”

The brunette was taken back by this new found dominance. She couldn’t quite pinpoint why Cheryl was acting like this but either way she was incredibly turned on.

Toni rid herself on her clothes leaving only her black underwear. “Bed. Now.”

The two made their way over to the bed, Toni laid back watching as Cheryl reached into her bedside drawer retrieving something. The redhead reached the bed, placing the object on the pillow beside Toni. Cheryl straddled the smaller girl, holding her hands above her head and earning a sigh from the worked up brunette.

“Not touching” The redhead commanded as she placed her lips upon her girlfriends neck, sucking and nipping at the tender skin. Cheryl did this with intention, knowing exactly what she was doing. Toni hated being teased, being restrained, but she didn’t fight back. Deep down inside she liked it and Cheryl knew it.

Her hand made her way down to the girl’s thigh where she caressed the sensitive skin, coming closer to the girl’s sex with each touch. She could feel the arousal practically radiating from her core. She reached for the hem of Toni’s dampened panties, pulling them down agonisingly slow causing a frustrated moan escape Toni’s mouth. Cheryl reached for the object she previously placed upon the pillow next to Toni.

“Cheryl what is that-“

“It’s my a little something I bought for you, Princess.”

Cheryl switched on the oddly shaped vibrator, placing it down by her core. Throwing back her head she let the sensations fill her body. Toni watched as Cheryl’s moans filled the room her eyes glued to her girlfriends bliss filled face. Cheryl removed the vibrator from her sex, moving it down towards Toni’s soaked pussy. The redhead placed the toy upon Toni’s throbbing clit, drawing continuous circles around the bundle of nerves.

Toni’s moans became more frequent, her chest falling and rising like the air had been taken from her lungs.

“You know, you’ve been really mean to me baby” Cheryl stated, removing the vibrator from her clit.

“Uh- I don’t know what you mean-“ Toni was cut off by Cheryl shoving the toy into her entrance, biting her bottom lip Toni fought back the enormous moan gathering in her throat. Cheryl continued to thrust the vibrator in and out of Toni’s dripping core, pushing the girl over the edge. Before Toni could climax Cheryl yet again removed the toy from Toni’s drenched cunt.

“Beg for it.”

“Cheryl- Please” She breathed, struggling to get the words out of her mouth. She wanted Cheryl more than ever. _She needed her_.

“Tell me what you want baby” The redhead whispered in a rather husky voice. Her mouth now situated by the girl’s ear, pulling at the skin.

“I-fuck” Toni breathed.

Cheryl placed her hand on the girl core and began to drag her finger down the girl’s slit. Toni couldn’t take it anymore, she knew that if she resisted any longer she would explode. Just the simple touch of Cheryl’s hand made her wet, she swore that she would cum any second.

“Fuck-“

“I said. Tell me what you want.” Cheryl demanded, starring into her girlfriend’s lust filled eyes.

“I want you to fuck me.” Cheryl was taken aback by Toni’s forwardness causing her to lift hands away from the girls dripping core.

“I want your fingers inside of me Cheryl, making me beg with every thrust. I’m so wet for you baby, can’t you see?”

The wetness between Cheryl’s legs grew with that simple utterance and with that the redhead placed herself in-between her girlfriend’s legs. Cheryl lowered herself down to Toni’s entrance, lapping up the juices leaking from her entrance. She began to pleasure the brunette, drawing slow circles around her throbbing clit. A loud moan escaped Toni’s mouth as Cheryl’s fingers thrust inside of her.

“Yes- Fuck baby-“ Toni whimpered, arching her back to meet her fingers.

“Do you like my fingers inside you, fucking you?” Cheryl purred, thrusting a third finger into the girl’s entrance.

“Cheryl- right there oh my god.”

Cheryl continued to thrust her fingers into the girl, her tongue teasing her clit. With every thrust she went deeper into Toni, making sure to hit every sensitive spot inside her.

“Harder Cheryl- make me cum please-“

“Let go for be babygirl, tell everyone whose making you feel this good”

“Cheryl!” The girl screamed, continuous moans consuming her speech.

Toni reached her climax, her whole body collapsing to the bed. The redhead moved her fingers inside the girl slowing, making sure she got the most of her experience. She took out her digits from Toni’s dripping pussy, cleaning off the juices from her tired fingers.

The girls laid there in silence, Toni’s short heaving breaths were all that could be heard. If that didn’t prove that Cheryl could be a serpent she had no idea what she could do to prove it to the smaller girl.

 

* * *

 

As the school bell rang the two girls made their way over to the serpent filled class room, eyes glued to them as the stepped into the room.

“What’s Blossom doing here?” Sweet pea hissed, giving daggers to Cheryl as she made her way over to an empty desk.

“I’ve earned my seat here Cha Cha, now move along.” Cheryl remarked, smirking at the envious male.

“You stupid northsiders don’t belong here, this is our place to hang, away from all you idiots”

“Oh? Haven’t you heard? I’m a serpent now hunny”

 


End file.
